Maths, English and Dinner
by MelodyLaytnic
Summary: My first story on here, just a bit of pointless fluff with Makoto and my OC!


"So you divide the root by the integer and multiply it by 3?" Melody asked, her head in her hands. Maths never really was her forte, so she counted herself ridiculously lucky that she knew Makoto - who was now top of their class.

"Yeah that's it, just remember to put the 3 in front," he leaned over slightly. Melody's heart fluttered a little, she assumed it was common knowledge that she had a huge crush on Makoto. The fact that he most likely knew this and still offered to tutor her was pretty admirable, although by now he was probably more than used to Nagisa's teasing about the matter.

"No, just there," he reached over and pointed to the spot on the squared paper. Melody felt her face growing warmer and shuffled her chair away slightly to save embarrassment.

"Thanks Makoto, you're a lifesaver!" she said, clicking her pen and folding the sheet back up.

"Don't worry about it, is there anything else you need help with? If not, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"A-Ah, let me see," wanting him to stay a little longer, she looked in her bag desperately for something unfinished that he could help her with. She pulled out her English book that needed annotating and placed it on the desk in front of them. "Do you mind helping me with this? Chapter 8 has to be done by tomorrow and I've only done the first few pages."

"Of course," he said, moving closer so that he could see the book between them. As a result of this, their fore-arms and thighs were brushing against each other.

Is it me, or is he blushing?! Melody thought as she looked at Makoto's now pink cheeks. The wave of baby pink was dusting the tops of his cheeks and the sides of his forehead as he busied himself with the book. His brow furrowed slightly as he read, but his eyes weren't completely focused on the page. Melody watched as they drifted around the top of the page. She then kept watching as his eyes started glancing around the room. Then at her.

Damn.

"Ah, Melody? You okay?" Makoto asked, noticing her studying his face. She flushed and went bright red.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine, d-did you get any annotations for the 4th page?" she said in a hurried tone, picking her pen back up and drawing her attention to the book and away from Makoto's face.

Around half an hour later, chapter 8 was finished and put away to be safely handed in tomorrow. "Thanks Makoto, I should pay you or something!" Melody said smiling.

Makoto raised his hand, "That won't be necessary… it was a pleasure helping you."

Melody took a deep breath and a step towards Makoto, figuring this would be her only chance to ask him while no one was around.

"Hey, seeing as you're here already… do you want me to make you some dinner? I mean if that's okay of course! You've helped me a lot," she asked, hands shaking slightly.

Makoto smiled apologetically and scratched his cheek, "My mum and dad are late home from work today, so I have to make dinner for Ren and Ran. Thank you for the offer though!"

"Oh, okay," Melody said, her smile fading. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," she walked Makoto out of her front door and waved as he got to the end of her garden path. Shutting the door, she walked back to her living room and packed the last scraps of paper away; feeling deflated and defeated.

I bet his parents were home, he just needed an excuse not to st-

There were two soft knocks at the door.

Confused, Melody walked to the door and opened it. Standing on her doorstep was a red-faced, flustered Makoto.

"Makoto?"

"Melody, I'm really sorry I couldn't stay for dinner at yours - I'd really love to - but I've been wondering if we could go for dinner somewhere one day?" Makoto blurted out. The stunned silence that followed lasted for what felt like years. Melody was too in shock to say anything, resulting in her standing perfectly still - resembling a goldfish. Makoto spoke again, "Ah its okay if you don't want to, I-I'll see you tomorrow," he turned round and started walking away at a much quicker pace than he did the first time round.

"Wait! I'd love to have dinner with you!" Melody shouted, snapping out of her dazed trance. "Is Friday okay?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Melody."


End file.
